


Love 'em and leave 'em - Harry

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Clubbing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: A hook up in a club turns into something more.This is the same story as "Love 'em and leave 'em - Astoria," only this one is Draco and Harry, instead of Draco and Astoria. It was a silly experiment to compare writing het and slash.





	1. Draco

CHAPTER 1

The club was already raging by the time Draco arrived. He took a moment to feel the music coursing through him. Dancers were clumped together on the floor, writhing against each other. He wasn’t ready for that yet, he needed a mark first. 

The large bar near the dance floor was busy. People crowded around laughing and talking in small groups, all waiting for drinks. A glance at the smaller bar on the far right wall was much more promising. A pair of older women celebrating something probably nonsensical. A man and woman sitting too close to be just friends. 

And finally, alone at the end - Harry fucking Potter. He met Draco’s eye, then looked down at his drink with a nervous smile. So sweet. So coy. A perfect plaything.

Potter startled when Draco sat down but gave him a wide, innocent smile.

“Mind if I sit here?”

“Oh no, not at all! It's nice to see a familiar face, even if it's you. Do you come here often? That sounds cheesy, doesn’t it? This is my first time in a place like this and I’m so nervous. Ugh, of course you know that, who else spews word vomit at this pace except the really nervous, right? I’m so sorry.”

Draco laughed, “Don’t worry about it, it’s adorable.” He nudged Potter’s shoulder with his. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Oh, well I already have this gin and tonic but it’s not very good.” He twirled his cup around, grimacing at it.

“Not very good but you already drank most of it?”

“Well I paid for _all_ of it so I’m going to drink all of it.”

“Nah, forget that.” He set the glass aside and nodded to the barman “What you need is sex on the beach.”

Potter snorted out a laugh. “For real? That’s a real drink? I thought that was just something out of a muggle movie or whatever.”

The barman came over and took the order. Time to cast the lure, find out what Potter wanted, play a little, then move on. Draco surreptitiously cast a light silencing charm to dull the noise from the dance floor.

“So what brings you out here tonight?”

“Oh, you know, just trying to break out of the same old boring routine. Try something new and exciting.” 

Draco nodded with a smile. New and exciting he could provide. Potter would be a fun diversion until someone sluttier came along.

The barman brought a bright orange drink in a tall glass. Potter’s eyes widened in delight. “Mmm… this is delicious! Thank you!” He drank nearly half the glass in one go and giggled, “I think I’m getting tipsy.”

“Easy there, no need to rush it.” Draco wanted enough alcohol in him to relax but not so much he lost all coherence. He didn’t want to leave Potter vulnerable to someone else’s attack when he left. He pressed his leg against Potter’s, smiling inwardly when he pressed lightly back. “So, something new and exciting. Is it meeting your expectations so far?”

“It’s been all right,” he shrugged. He looked at the dancers on the floor. “There are a lot of people to watch. But I was hoping for something a little more... dangerous.” He waggled his eyebrows at Draco and laughed.

Draco leaned in to whisper in Potter’s ear, “Like snogging someone in a back corner?” He gave a wink.

Potter looked down at his glass, biting his lip with a small smile. He hopped off the stool and downed the rest of his drink. “We should dance.”

He half dragged Draco to the dance floor. The alcohol made Harry's movements loose and easy, but not terribly coordinated. His lithe body bumped against Draco’s irregularly, enough to keep him aware of Potter, but not enough to be truly arousing. Every now and again he’d send Draco a coy look so maybe he was trying to entice him but didn’t know how. Somehow his innocence was captivating. Definitely not Draco’s usual type.

Draco noticed several other people eyeing Harry so he snaked an arm around his waist to stake his claim. Idiots like that couldn’t be trusted to take care of Potter like he would. This baby bird needed careful watching tonight. His movements calmed with Draco’s body pressed to his. 

It took some maneuvering but he managed to work them across the dance floor and into a darkened corner. He bent his head to give Harry a gentle kiss. He responded eagerly, skimming Draco’s lips with his tongue. His hand trailed down Draco’s back while their tongues danced. How far should he press his advantage? Potter was too green to really play with, but he could spare some kisses. Maybe over the clothes action. Give him a taste of danger, then send him safely home.

Harry moaned while Draco kissed and licked a path down his neck. “Snogging in a dark corner. It’s like something out of a cheesy romance novel or something.”

“Is that a good thing?” he whispered while he nibbled the shell of Harry's ear. His thumb caressed the skin just under the hem of Harry's shirt.

Potter shivered. “Most definitely. It’s just like I imagined. Well, except there are so many people around…”

Draco glanced around, not really noticing if anyone was paying them any mind. “Want to move this somewhere more private?” Should they find a corner table? Taking him home would be too much, too fast. Couldn’t push so hard on his first flight from the nest.

“Ooh, like a dirty back alley?” he asked, with a hopeful doe-eyed expression. “Is that a thing?”

“Whatever you like,” Draco responded with a wicked grin. Poor thing didn’t know what someone less honorable might do in a darkened alley.

He guided Harry out of the bar and around the corner, where indeed the alley was dirty. A thorough cleaning charm provided them a small space to maneuver in without having to burn their clothes after. He pressed Harry against the wall, kissing along his neck again. He brought Harry's hand to the bulge in his trousers. Harry gave a nervous giggle.

“I’ve never done anything like this before. What do I do next?”

“Whatever feels right to you.” Let him play a little for now. He could stop whenever Harry wanted. Next time, they’d take more care in a cleaner, more relaxing place.

Harry rubbed Draco through his trousers. “Can I… ?” His hand hovered over the button. At Draco’s nod, he quickly unfastened his trousers and then tentatively reached into his pants. Harry's hand was gentle, but calloused, on his cock. He gave another nervous laugh. “Mmm… this is so weird.”

Draco paused to look at Harry, bemused. “Never done _this_ before, or never done anything before?”

He bit his lip and shook his head. “Anything. With another man. Is that okay? You can tell me what to do, right?” 

Draco answered with another hard kiss. Brand new. Fuck, this was amazing. Draco almost backed away. Surely Harry deserved more for a first time than some half drunk fumbling in a back alley. But he seemed to be having fun. He could give Harry fun. Safe fun. Better than some other arsehole, right? His tentative strokes were driving Draco mad. And at least with kissing, Harry knew what he was doing.

Slowly he ran his hand up from Harry’s hip, along his waist and ribs, until he reached the top buttons of his shirt. Draco paused and quirked an eyebrow at Harry. He looked down to watch Draco fiddle with the button, biting his lip again, and gave Draco a nod. He unbuttoned the top few buttons. He bent his head to kiss and suck the golden flesh of his chest, flicking a tongue at his nipple. Harry moaned and brought his hand up to tangle in Draco’s hair.

“Wait!” Draco pulled away to look at Harry but he didn’t give Draco time to ask what. Before he could blink twice, Harry's wand was out. Alarmed, Draco took a few steps back, hands up in surrender, but Harry was only using it to vanish his shirt.

He gave Harry a devilish grin. “You could have just asked.” Good to know he kept his wand handy. And he wasn’t totally clueless about the dangers of back alleys.

“This is faster.” Harry turned them so Draco’s back was to the wall. He ran his hands down Draco’s bare chest, skimming his belly, and back to his cock. 

“I want,” Harry licked his lips, “I want to lick you. Here. But I’ve never - “ His wide eyes met Draco’s and he shrugged. He could feel the tiny nervous tremors in Harry's hand.

“You don’t have to. There are other things.” Draco’s heart hammered in his chest. He didn't know if he should be happy to be Harry's first or terrified of messing this up for him. It was a lot of pressure being with someone so innocent. 

“No, this is what I want. Something exciting, new. Tell me.”

“Get my shirt back.”

He flicked his wand and Draco’s shirt appeared in his hand. Draco transfigured it into a small pillow and dropped it on the ground. 

Harry’s mouth dropped open and then he giggled. “What a gentleman!” He knelt on the pillow, looking adorably demure, despite the open shirt and love bites. “Now what?” He ran his hands up Draco’s thighs, hesitantly tracing along his cock, only inches from his face.

“Have you had a blow job before?” Draco asked. 

Harry shook his head, biting his lip again and eyeing Draco’s erection nervously. 

“Well, you can lick around the head here. Or just take what you can in your mouth. In and out, you know? But watch your teeth.” 

Harry’s pink tongue darted out with tiny licks that made Draco’s head spin. Then he opened his mouth and took his cock in, moving so slowly Draco began to tremble in anticipation. He didn’t get very far before he pulled back out again, moving just as slowly. Again, in at that torturous pace. And out. Oh fuck, he was killing Draco. 

“You can go faster.”

Harry blinked up at him then popped off to say, “I’m afraid of hurting you.”

“You won’t. It’s fine. Oh fuck!” He broke off when Harry’s mouth surrounded him again, going a little deeper each time. He couldn’t help the tiny thrusting of his hips but when he moved forward, Harry only leaned back, away from him. He stroked the back of Harry's head, both trying to soothe him and also encourage him to move faster or deeper. Or just something because, fuck he was losing his mind.

“Mmm… I like your hand in my hair.” Harry’s shy smile stabbed Draco in the heart. He was a terrible person, taking advantage of Harry like this. But oh, his mouth was so hot and wet around him and he wanted more.

Harry licked up his shaft and back down again, sucking around the head while his hand gently cupped his bollocks. Harry caressed them but so gently it almost tickled.

“You know you can squeeze them harder, right?” Harry had bollocks of his own. Why was he treading so ridiculously carefully? 

“Yeah but what if you don't like it as hard as I do?” Draco groaned at that, imagining Harry splayed out on his Gryffindor red sheets, fisting his cock and giving his bollocks a hard squeeze. 

Draco’s hips thrust forward again, pushing his cock past Harry's teasing lips. Harry leaned back again, so Draco took a stronger hold of jet black hair to hold him steady while Draco rolled his hips forward and back. Harry moaned around him, jaw going slack, allowing Draco to move with more ease. 

Both his hands rested on Draco’s hips as he set up a steady rhythm. Just as he was getting going, Harry's right hand slid down Draco’s thigh and away to push his jeans and pants down his own thighs. Draco watched Harry stroke himself while he fucked into Harry's mouth. Every moan around his cock sent another sharp bolt of arousal up his spine. 

“You look so fucking hot right now.” He was breathing too fast and he knew the grip in Harry's hair was probably too tight but Harry didn’t seem to care. His hips rocked harder, fucking into Harry’s hot mouth, while Harry's hand moved faster on his prick. Harry’s moaning was becoming more urgent and Draco figured he must be getting close. 

He was debating whether to come in Harry's mouth or on his chest when Harry surged forward against him, taking his cock impossibly deep. Harry shuddered with a deep groan, then pulled back, licking the head while he made tiny moaning sounds.

Harry pulled his hand out of his clothes and grasped Draco’s hips with both hands. He attacked his cock with sloppy licks and moans. No longer hesitant, Harry sucked him down hard, nearly swallowing him whole. 

“Fuck, Harry, just like that. So close… yes… oh fuck, yes!” Draco moved to pull away from him but he grasped Draco tight, swallowing his come with sweet licks and nasty moans. Draco sagged against the wall, caressing Harry's cheek and gently pushing him away. His oversensitized prick couldn’t take anymore. Harry smiled up at him, his lips wet and swollen, the flush of his orgasm across his cheeks, neck, and chest. 

Draco slid down the wall to kneel in front of Harry. He kissed him again, tasting himself on Harry's tongue. 

“Harry. That was… perfect.” Draco’s hands shook as he buttoned up Harry's shirt. “We should do this again. Let me return the favor. But somewhere nicer. Cleaner.”

Harry stood with a half smile and backed away, fastening his jeans. “Yeah, I don’t know. I should... “ He pointed vaguely away and took a few more steps back. 

Draco shot to his feet and reached for Harry but he evaded his grasp. 

“Wait, don’t go.” Draco fastened his trousers then transfigured the pillow back into his shirt. He fixed his clothes in a panic. He couldn’t very well chase Harry half naked. He couldn’t let him just leave.

“Draco, this was fun, but that’s all it was.” Harry looked like he wanted to say more but he just shook his head with a soft smile and pulled his wand.

Fuck, he was going to apparate and Draco didn’t have a way to contact him. His heart fluttered madly. How could he just leave? He needed Draco. Needed Draco to keep him safe. There were hundreds of unsavory types out there.

“Harry! Don’t just leave - “ He reached for Harry again but he pointed his wand at Draco.

“Goodbye Draco. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.” With a sharp crack, he apparated away.

Furious, Draco finished dressing and returned to the bar. He ordered another drink, angry at himself for letting Harry get away. He’d owl Theo, see if he kept in touch with Hermione after he left the Ministry. Would Hermione help? 

How could he leave like that? Draco was careful with him, right? What did he do wrong? 

“Didn’t go well?” the barman asked as he set the firewhiskey down.

“Up to a point it was great. But I think maybe I scared him off? He’s not used to this sort of thing.”

The barman snorted. “Not used to this? Still using that line, is he?” He shook his head, “That boy comes in here every other week and pulls some idiot out back. Trust me, you were played like a fiddle.” He laughed as he wandered away to another customer.

A trail of fire burned through Draco. That bastard! That cunning, fake, sexy, little arse! How dare he lie to him? Play the nervous virgin so perfectly? Suck him off with such manipulative skill? The babbling, the dancing - all of it to play him with practiced ease. Harry was going to pay for this. Draco was going to find him. Oh, no, he would _not_ take this lying down. 

He tossed back the rest of his firewhiskey and smiled. 

But maybe up against a wall again.


	2. Harry

CHAPTER 2

Harry stumbled out of bed with a yawn. He moved quickly through his morning ablutions then wandered to the kitchen and was unsurprised to find Hermione sipping tea at his table.

“Good morning!”

“It’s nearly noon, Harry.” 

“Still morning then!” He kissed the top of Hermione’s head as he made his way to the teapot on the counter. “Checking up on me again?”

“Just want to be sure you’ve come home safe after another wild night. You know I worry about you.”

“It was fine. Better than, actually! I met Draco Malfoy.”

“Are you serious?”

“He was... “ Harry shivered, “It was really good. Really, really good. I almost gave him my address but I chickened out. That may have been a mistake.”

“Well that explains why I got an owl this morning from Theodore Nott. He wanted to get together for lunch sometime, and if I wanted I could bring the rest of the Golden Trio .” She held out a letter. Harry grabbed it and scanned the contents.

“Ugh, I hate that name. Do you think Draco’s planning on crashing the party? Some sort of ‘oh I didn’t know you’d be here’ type thing?”

“A second date, or rather, a real first date, might not be bad. Isn’t it time you settle down a little?”

“With lucky number thirteen?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Yes, you goose. I’m telling Theo yes. I’ll come by tomorrow to pick you up. Wear something appropriate.”

“Something tight, show off my sweet arse. Got it.”

“Harry!”

“I’m trying to snag a handsome man. Shouldn’t he get a taste of what I have to offer?”

“He’s already had a taste. Wear robes. Decent robes. Theo wants to go to the Dragon’s Den. His sense of subtlety leaves much to be desired. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She shook her head at Harry as she left.

Harry did a little dance around the kitchen. 

\--------

Lunch passed much as Harry imagined it would. Hermione and Theo caught up on Ministry gossip and partway through, Draco just happened to stumble upon them. He was almost as good an actor as Harry was. He gave no indication that two days prior Harry’d had Draco’s cock down his throat.

It was easy enough to shake Hermione and Theo after that. And now he had Draco to himself in Harry’s sitting room.

“Nice place,” Draco drawled, looking around.

“Why thank you. Would you care to see the bedroom?”

“That hardly seems necessary. Any sturdy wall will do, right?” he asked with a smirk.

With a wicked grin Harry threw himself at Draco. He wrapped his arms around Harry, and let his hands travel down Harry’s back, over his arse, pressing their lower bodies together. Harry could feel his erection bumping Draco’s through their clothes and his mouth watered. 

Harry pushed Draco away and started undoing the buttons on his own robe. Why were there always so many fucking buttons? Where was his wand? Ah, no need. Draco pulled his wand and spelled both their robes open. The robe slipped from Harry’s shoulders leaving him in a snug fitting pair of dark green pants.

Harry watched eagerly as Draco’s eyes traveled down his body and back. Another flick of his wand and their shoes and socks were banished. Smiling, Harry stepped in close to push Draco’s robes off as well. Praise all the gods, he wasn’t wearing a stitch of clothing underneath. His lean body was on full display, and his hard cock was just as delicious as Harry remembered. A tiny shiver ran down his back.

“You look amazing. Good enough to eat.” Harry pushed Draco back onto the sofa and straddled his hips. 

Harry’s hands coasted up and down Draco’s body, then up into his hair. They kissed again, sloppy and wet, grinding against their erections together. Draco squeezed the flesh of Harry’s thighs then slid them up so his fingertips just barely slipped under the edges of his pants. He’d have to shed those soon, but not yet. 

Draco tried to twist them so Harry was laying on the sofa but he wriggled out of Draco’s lap, onto the floor between his legs.

“I thought you were going to let me return the favor, from the other night.”

“Later. Right now, I want to suck you off.”

Harry kissed a trail down Draco’s belly to the patch of hair surrounding his cock. Harry nuzzled around, inhaling his scent, giving him tiny little licks here and there to make him shiver.

Harry licked up the shaft and back down again. He sat up so he could take most of Draco’s cock in his mouth. He moved slowly, adjusting the angle, and letting his saliva wet the entire prick so he could slide along more easily. In no time, he was bobbing his head, sucking Draco’s cock deep enough to feel full but not so deep he gagged.

Draco’s fingers twitched on his thighs.

“Grab my hair.” Without hesitating Draco plunged his hand into Harry’s hair. Harry leaned back and Draco followed, sliding to the front of the sofa as Harry sat on his heels. 

“Hold my hair and fuck my face. But start off slow.” 

Draco stood and ran his hand along Harry’s cheek, then into his hair. Harry blinked up at him and opened his mouth. The tip of his tongue swirled tiny circles along Draco’s length as he slid between Harry’s lips. The weight of him, the slow glide, along Harry’s tongue drove him wild. Arousal beat a steady rhythm between his legs. 

“If this is what you wanted the other night, why go through all that naive teasing beforehand? Why not just ask?” 

Harry moaned in response, inwardly rolling his eyes. This was not the time for chitchat. He brought his hands up to squeeze Draco’s thighs and he started to pick up speed.

Draco pulled down on the black locks to tilt Harry’s head back, letting him open his mouth further to the onslaught. Harry moaned around Draco and ran his hands around Draco’s hips to cup his arse. He loved the feel of the smooth skin, lightly dusted with hair, and the firm muscle beneath. 

Harry wanted more, all of Draco. He wanted to come with Draco’s hard cock fucking his mouth. He rubbed his aching prick, over his pants, relishing how hard he was.

“Yes, touch yourself like that. I couldn’t stop thinking about the other night. Watching you come. So fucking hot.”

Harry moaned his approval and pushed his pants down so he could bring himself off. His movements became frantic, his moaning more desperate. He was so close. So close.

Suddenly Draco pulled away, grasping the base of his cock to stave off his own orgasm. 

“Why’d you stop?”

“I want to fuck you.”

Harry hadn’t had sex in far too long, preferring one-offs at the club to the hassles of bringing strangers home. But Draco was different. He wasn’t just some random stranger.

He nodded as he yanked his pants off. Draco pulled him off the floor and laid him out on the sofa. Draco’s body covered his, warming Harry from head to toe. He had missed the weight of another body on his. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco’s hips. Wasting no time with any manual prep, Draco cast a series of spells, plunged into Harry, and set up a punishing pace. Arousal spiked as his hard cock split Harry apart. He moaned into Draco’s mouth hovering above him.

“Draco! Oh yes! Fuck you feel amazing!” Harry reveled in the stretch of his thigh muscles. Flashes of heat radiated out from his abused arse, spiking higher and hotter. He slipped his hand between their bodies to stroke his cock while Draco fucked him. 

“So close. So close. Don’t stop… Don’t… Oh fuck! Draco! Fuckfuckfuckfuck!” Harry came hard enough his vision darkened. It rocked out to his toes, actually making them curl. Holy fuck, who knew that was a real thing? He felt the muscles of his arse contracting around Draco’s cock. Draco came then with a deep groan while he bit into Harry’s shoulder. The pulsing of his come gave Harry another hot rush of pleasure.

Draco’s movements finally slowed and he collapsed on top of Harry. Harry kissed and licked at the little bits of Draco’s neck that he could reach, and his hands trailed gently up and down his back. Draco twitched when he strayed too far to the sides and Harry fought back the urge to really tickle him. Sweet boy deserved to enjoy his afterglow with no annoying tickles.

Draco shifted so he was resting on his elbows, looking down at him. Harry smiled and lifted his head for a soft kiss. Draco smiled back and carefully pulled out, then cleaned them both up with a cleaning charm.

Draco sat down on the sofa with a huff, clearly worn out from their activities. Harry curled up next to him, draping his legs across Draco’s and resting his head on Draco’s shoulder. He traced light circles around his belly button and up through the hair on his chest. He traced the faint scars that crossed Draco’s chest from shoulder to hip.

“Why’d you run out on me that night?”

“It was easier than staying.”

“And pretending to be a virgin?”

Harry smiled. “It’s safer.”

Draco shifted to look down at him. “Did you think I would hurt you?”

“No, of course not.” Harry poked his finger in Draco’s belly button, then trailed his hand down to comb through the hair around his cock. He traced lightly down Draco’s soft prick to cup his bollocks gently. Harry rolled them in his hand, giving a little squeeze. With a sigh he pulled away to lean against the back of the sofa.

“I tried just saying I like it a little bit rough, but men are complete arses and took that too far. After two particularly bad incidents, I decided to play the innocent instead. They seem to like it. And if I move slow enough, it drives them crazy and they inadvertently rough me up a little. Like when you grabbed my hair - I told you I like your hand in my hair, you got fed up with how slow I was moving, and took control. It works out better. For me.”

“I have no words,” Draco said with a smile. “Wait, no, I do. You are devious, cunning, sexy, and brilliant. Marry me.”

“Ha! Not likely!” 

“Fine, date me at least. Let’s go out to dinner. A real dinner without Theo and Hermione.”

“I’m willing to give it a go. Just so you know, I’m not much good at relationships. It’s why I stick to one-offs.”

“Your days of one-offs are over. Although if you want to play the sweet innocent again, I’m certainly willing to corrupt you.” Draco pushed Harry back against the sofa again, kissing down his body. “Over and over again.”


End file.
